


Toob *nods wisely*

by Athenaash



Series: MCYTers but DID rep [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (written by a system), Anxious Toby Smith | Tubbo, Autistic Character, Disabled Character, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fluffy, Gen, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Kidfic, Non-Verbal Character, Stimming, Swearing, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenaash/pseuds/Athenaash
Summary: Man I just really need good, and not ableist DID rep so I wrote it myself!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: MCYTers but DID rep [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106885
Comments: 35
Kudos: 385





	Toob *nods wisely*

**Author's Note:**

> CW: briefly mentioned trauma, no specifics just "trauma happens with DID" type of stuff, stimming, and Tubbo feels bad about DID/feels like he has to apologize for having it
> 
> Quick glossary of the system terms I use in this fic:  
> Alter - one person in the system  
> System - the group of alters in one body  
> Front/fronting - taking control of the body, that houses the system  
> Child alter/little - an alter in a system who is a child  
> Switch - the change between which alter is fronting

Tubbo wasn’t sure when he realized his ‘alter-egos’ weren’t egos. When he realized  _ he _ wasn’t acting like other people. The first time he looked it up online, he kept getting results about imaginary friends that stuck around a little too long. But that wasn’t  _ it _ . They weren’t fake, and he couldn’t explain why until his friend send him a link.

Dissociative Identity Disorder. A disorder caused by repetitive childhood trauma, each kid around 0-9 years old had multiple personality states, trauma fucked that up, then they had different people sharing one body. As soon as Tubbo attached that label to himself, the other folks started hanging around. 

They started  _ actually _ working together! Which was great! … 99% of the time. It was great when a child alter, Toob, wasn’t trying his  _ hardest _ to front while Tubbo was in school. It was kinda like the ‘LET ME INNNN’ meme, but with a four-year-old pokemon-toddler thing who couldn’t say anything but his own name. 

Muttering under his breath, “We have two more hours, then you can take front and call Tommy, ok?” the kid let out a happy noise at that, and pulled back a little, though Toob’s presence was pressing up against his temples, threatening a headache. The rest of the day passed in a fog light enough to function in, and as soon as the last bell rung, Toob pushed to the front.

* * *

Toob let out a giggle, and wiggled his fingers and toes, as if to calibrate the body, grabbing onto the straps of his backpack. He felt Tubbo near the front, and frowned, he didn’t need to be babysat! He could be a big kid! He made his way to the body’s home, kicking stones on his way back. 

He couldn’t remember what mood the parents were in, so Toob was  _ extra _ careful to make sure his footsteps were light, and he got up to his room as quickly as possible! And as soon as he did, Toob pulled out the phone in his back pocket, fingernails clicking on the screen as he pulled up Tommy’s number. 

Tommy picked up the phone after only a few rings, and Toob let out an excited giggle, and a few quick ‘ _ Toob _ ’s, “Oh shit- uh crap, hey kid? Uh, where are you- uh are you safe?” 

“Mmmm… Toob? Toob toob!” He flapped his arms, dropping his phone, “Toooob!!”

“I don’t speak Toob-speak, pokemon” Toob giggled at the term of teasing endearment, “Wanna turn on your video so you can give me thumbs up, and thumbs down?” the kid didn't take long to set it up, and Tommy smiled when Toob’s face popped up on his screen, “You in a good area kid?”

“Toob!” He gave two thumbs up, and moved around his phone camera to show their room, pointing at a poster they recently got, "Tooob!" His excited tone made Tommy smile.

"What've you been up to? Finish any new coloring pages?" Toob flaps his hands, dropping the phone onto the bed, scrambling off to find the cat coloring book Big Law got him. When it’s finally found, and shown to Tommy, he exclaims "BIG POG! I love the purple and green you put in, pokemon,"

With the happy noise Toob makes, the kid starts coloring again, listening to Tommy play a game through the phone speaker. They lull into a comfortable silence, Toob making pleased, and dissatisfied noises intermittently. 

Tommy looks up when Toob makes an unhappy noise and he was able watch the tail-end of a switch. He gives the new person a bit to reorientate themself, before saying something, “Hey dude, you guys ok?” 

“Oh- yeah, sorry, I didn’t know we were on the phone uh- it’s Tubbo,” Tubbo looks nervous, and Tommy shoots him a reassuring smile.

“Webcam is on too if ya didn’t know, Toob was just out, so uh- yeah,” Tubbo smiled at Tommy stuttering through what he was trying to say.

“Yeah! Sorry, Toob was trying to like uh- take control all day, so I let him after school ‘n he’s always- you know,” Tommy just nods at Tubbo’s explanation, he wasn’t a stranger to his friends’ condition. The first week they started talking, Tubbo sent him a video explaining the disorder, accompanied by a text saying ‘me lol’.

So you know. Tommy does what every teen does. Research excessively on a neurological condition that affects one of his only friends’ lives. “Yeah, you don’t have to explain anything to me! Toob’s a cute kid, I like him,” 

Tubbo purses his lips, and looked down into his hands, “I- I dunno? Doesn’t he get annoying sometimes? Like- and he’s confusing and he’s like-!”

Tommy cut him off from spiraling, “It was hard to communicate with him at first, but it’s been what? Almost two years since we’ve met? We’ve figured it out. I like Toob! He’s nice, and y’know, like just…” He pauses, and shrugs, “Dunno, Toob’s my friend, and  _ you’re  _ my friend, like, I think most of your system are my friends. And not because they’re part of you, but because they’re y’know! They’re people, right?”

“Except for Toob,” Tubbo scrubbed at his eyes, and laughed, “He’s half Bulbasaur or something?” The blonde let out a loud laugh, and the tension lifted out of their call, “What?! Of course he is! I raised myself on Pokemon, duh that reflected onto at least one of us!” 

“No that’s so valid big man I just-” Tommy just barked out another laugh, “I totally forgot why I call Toob pokemon all the time,”

“I thought that was just because you’re his weird pseudo-uncle,” Tubbo stuck his tongue out at Tommy, who acted offended, “You  _ just _ said you loved him, don’t act like Toob wouldn’t go to the ends of the earth for you dumbass,”

“True… TommyInnit, influencing the youth of tomorrow,” Tommy makes a finger gun under his chin, and shoots a wink to his webcam, “Positive? Negative? Who knows, but they’ll learn how to say fuck!”

What Tommy says takes a few seconds to set into Tubbo, before the brunette started giggling, “Don’t make Toob say fuck! I will ban you! Banned I say!”

“I think Toob should say fuck if he wants to, the man’s got anatomy-” Tommy’s eyes narrowed, “That a body, it’s auto-nomy, right?”

“Autonomy? Like choices ‘n shit?” Tommy nods, “Toob is four! He doesn’t have autonomy! If he had autonomy he’d eat ice cream for dinner and like! Live in a forest with good rocks!” Tubbo exclaims, laughter lacing his voice.

“And?! MANS KNOWS WHAT HE WANTS! GIVE IT TO HIM!” Tommy’s voice jumps into a yell, something Tubbo was used to, after being friends with him for so long, The blonde nods slowly, smirking, “Give Toob rights, 2k21,”

“Toob gets no rights, zero! I can’t stream if Toob gets rights!” Tubbo throws up his hands, laughing loudly.

“As the kids pseudo-uncle, I’m on my hands and knees, begging you, give Toob ONE right,” Tommy’s voice goes incredulous at Tubbo’s raised eyebrow, “You’re the one that called me that first! I’m taking on the title, I don’t have any siblings, so Toob is the closest nephew I’ll get bitch!” 

Tubbo pulled his backpack from the place Toob haphazardly tossed by the door when he got home, and let out a long sigh, “I need to go make sure Toob didn’t mess anything up,” He looked up to see Tommy’s thumbs up, and the two said their quick goodbyes. 

Letting out a sigh, Tubbo stood up on shaky knees, starting to clean up the mess Toob made. Which wasn’t too bad, compared to normal. Just his set of crayons, and a few coloring pages scattered around. 

His eyes caught on a piece of printer paper under the pile, and pulled it out, flipping it over. Being literally four, Toob didn’t have great drawing or writing skills, but even Tubbo was able to make out the drawing. A picture of the seven of them in the system, a scrawled out ‘Family’ with a red heart in the corner.

Tubbo’s eyes did  _ not  _ water up, because he was definitely super strong. But he definitely folded the paper, and laid it in his desk to have for later.

**Author's Note:**

> AW YEAH! DID Tubbo!!
> 
> If you have any questions about DID, or Tubbo's system please leave a comment about it! I'm not a professional by any means, but I really wanted some positive DID rep so like. I made it. The disorder isn't always bad, and I wanted to highlight that bitch!! 
> 
> Also this is dedicated to our subsystem of the Tubbo system I wrote about in this fic. I love you guys, please stop pressuring me to finish this (/lh)


End file.
